


Warzones

by Meemawz



Series: One Shots I Think About [6]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, War AU, What am I doing, s a d, so yea i kill off some characters for angst, which reminds me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemawz/pseuds/Meemawz
Summary: It’s a War AU where Kite and Gon are fighting for their country.And then Pitou comes and all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Kaito | Kite, Gon Freecs & Mito Freecs
Series: One Shots I Think About [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863472
Kudos: 4





	Warzones

War.....is a harsh world, apart from the rest.

War has neither happiness nor love, and yet....

Fighting for your country was worth it, right?

Gon Freecs. A young boy around the age of twelve, thrust into the harsh world of war.

He wasn’t given a choice, abandoning his village after the Chimera Ants invaded his homeland. 

He suffered hunger, harsh winds and storms on the streets, holing himself up under a tree and living off of offerings other animals gave him.

And that’s when he met Kite.

A light in his endless despair.

Needless to say, Kite did not expect to see a young child sleeping under a tree, its roots providing barely any shelter.

The child woke up all of a sudden, smelling the faint scent of bread. He gazed up at Kite, who was munching down on said bread-right next to his tree dwelling.

Kite broke the bagutte into halves, extending one half to the dirt-covered boy. Seeing him munch down on the bread so happily, Kite allowed himself to smile.

This was his Kin, and he’d protect this child-and any others that came along-with his life.

But right now, the child was fighting beside him.

After hearing the sharp whistle from Kite, Gon traced the noise back to Kite’s position, frowning at the blood that made itself apparent on his shoulder.

He kept the rifle tucked under his arm as he escorted Kite to the healing tents, not trusting the man on his own.

No noises heard behind him, or above him. The Chimera Ants were ruthless, after all-they’d try to attack in any direction available to them.

It didn’t help that they knew about guns either. 

So when a whistle of breeze flew past him, his heart stopped. 

This was a Chimera Ant quicker than any other

And it moved so quietly.

Before he could even snap himself out of his stupor, he saw it. The bloody, shredded remains of an arm in front of him, the bones sticking out of it hinting at the fact that the person who lost it must be in a lot of pain.

His head whipped around to Kite, hoping the arm he just saw wasn’t his. And he would believe that lie, until he saw Kite’s mangled shouler.

Soft cackles from behind them put Gon on high alert, brandishing his rifle at the Chimera Ant. Loaded and Locked On.

“I didn’t think humans were THIS fragile.” The Chimera Ant mumbled, only fueling Gon’s silent rage further.

“Kite isn’t weak!” He protested, the rifle in his hands shaking slightly. The creature’s slitted eyes locked on to his trembling form, and Gon was suddenly paralyzed, almost as though his feet were welded to the ash-covered dirt.

“Oh? What’s this? It’s so tiny!” The creature mused, its slitted eyes never straying away from Gon.

And before he knew what happened, 

Pitou was in front of him.


End file.
